1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal feed minerals and methods for their effective preparation in concentrated, palatable form, for storage stable blending with animal feeds. More particularly, it relates to a method of preparation, and the palatable anionic feed mineral concentrate composition prepared thereby, for prevention of parturient paresis in commercial breeding animals. The improved method is achieved by the metathetical reaction of ammonium sulfate with a molecular excess of magnesium chloride in aqueous solution, mixing the reacted solution with proteinaceous comestible particles, and binding the mixed particles into granules with a palatability enhancing molasses binder.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, dairy scientists have found that parturient paresis, sometimes called milk fever, may be prevented by feeding anionic salts in an acidogenic diet in the 3-6 week period prior to calving. The surplus of strong anions over strong cations results in a series of physiological events which may be described as the anionic effect. Some of these events include: increased calcium absorption in the intestines, mobilization of calcium in the bones to help neutralize the strong anions fed, and reduced blood pH.
The benefits of the anionic salts have been experienced commercially primarily in dairy cattle up to the present time. Other ruminant animals, such as sheep and goats, although less important commercially than cattle receive similar benefits. Recently non-ruminant swine have shown the benefits of anionic salts for prevention of parturient paresis.
Anionic salts, as described herein are salt mixtures wherein the combined strong anions outnumber the combined strong cations. The important strong cations used in feed minerals comprise sodium and potassium and the strong anions comprise chloride and sulfate. Magnesium, calcium, and ammonium are cations which form important minerals in animal nutrition but are not strong cations.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,634, an inorganic anionic salt composition was disclosed for preventing parturient paresis where the pH of the anionic salt was near-neutral. A method of preparing this anionic salt was provided which required the reaction of magnesium and calcium chlorides with a molecular excess of ammonium sulfate in a liquid phase to produce particles of magnesium sulfate, calcium sulfate, and ammonium chloride, homogeneously combined with the excess ammonium sulfate.
For optimum performance and safety of commercial breeding animals, the mineral compositions of the feed rations which the animals receive must be formulated accurately and the formulation must be stable. The formulation storage stability is necessary to prevent concentrated minerals, such as the anionic salts, from separating from the feed rations because of different particle sizes, shapes, densities, or friction factors. Storage stability may be compromised also by the feeding animal's pushing away anionic salt concentrates with different taste, smell, shapes, and colors. The concentrates must also be palatable or the breeding animal will not consume the material.
In the feeding of commercial breeding animals, it is convenient, and the usual manner of feeding, to provide minerals in the form of a concentrate which must then be accurately blended with the remainder of the feed rations. The feed minerals must reach the feed rations intact and then must not separate during storage or handling. To function in an optimum manner the mineral concentrates must exhibit good physical integrity, homogeneity and physical properties similar to those of the feed rations without dusting or clumping.
The inorganic anionic salt compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,634 are usable and palatable when completely blended with animal feed rations. When the blended feed rations are stored, the concentrates absorb moisture and cause the blended feed ration to clump. When the inorganic anionic salts are poured on top of a feed ration without thorough mixing, the animals push the concentrate granules aside and do not consume it.
In the instant disclosure the term "anionic mineral concentrate" means a mineral feed composition containing an excess of strong anions over strong cations. Weak cations and anions are not considered part of this term. The term "molecular excess of alkaline earth chlorides" means that more than enough alkaline earth chloride molecules are available to metathetically react with all the available ammonium sulfate. "Comestible" herein means esculent, safe for animal consumption and eatable. All percents and parts are by weight unless expressly stated to be otherwise. The term "storage stable" granules is used herein to mean that the granules will not segregate from animal feed rations; will not absorb moisture and become sticky; and will not cause clump formation in animal feed rations to which the granules are added. The term "metathetical reaction" is used herein to mean the exchange of atoms or ions between two molecules.